


It's A Promise

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seblaine, seblaine proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny thing that I wrote to go with a picture I drew (which is on my tumblr) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Promise

Blaine’s hand shook as Sebastian slid the silver wedding band on to his finger. He looked up at his new husband with tears in his eyes, before pulling him into a kiss. He heard the small group of people at their wedding ceremony cheering behind them. They both looked up and smiled out at the room, before walking out to the car to take them to their reception. As soon as the door was shut, Blaine fell into Sebastian’s lap, sobbing into his knee.

“Hey, Blaine. What’s wrong baby?” Sebastian grabbed his husbands hand and kissed it lightly.

Blaine sniffled. “Nothing. Nothing at all. It’s just so overwhelming. I’ve been waiting for this day forever and now it’s here and I don’t know what to think. I can’t believe I get to have you forever.” He kept his head on Sebastian’s leg, not wanting Sebastian to see him cry.

“Blaine, look at me” Sebastian cupped Blaine’s cheek and tilted his head up. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but we have our whole lives ahead of us for that.” He held Blaine’s hand and twisted the ring around, clicking his own against it. “See these rings, sweetheart? These aren’t just here because they’re pretty or because we felt obligated to have them. They’re here because whenever we’re apart, we’ll always have each other. They even say so.” Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean they say it?” Sebastian held the edge of the rings up to Blaine’s face, so he could see what was inscripted on each of them. _I love you unconditionally._ Blaine was lost for words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Sebastian, oh my goodness! I can’t believe it, that’s beautiful!” He stared up at his fiancé, who leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“It’s more than everything I’ve said, Blaine. It’s a promise.”


End file.
